QUÉDATE!
by natzuki-rukia
Summary: quedate! es solo lo que pide natsuki a shizuru... songfic de una cancion muy padre shizXnat


_es mi primer fic espero q les guste nunk antes habia publicado algo jajaja pero pzz me anime y aki esta ojala q les guste porfa dejen sus comentarios para saber si debo seguir escribiendo o de plano jajaja retirarme jajajaja._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen jejeje solo los tome prestados..._

_**Si estoy contigo sin darme cuenta me pongo a sonreir..**__**.**_

_se me olvidaba la cancion es de jesse & joy por si alguien la kiere escuchar._

* * *

**QUÉDATE**

El día q te fuiste, lo comprendí todo shizuru, cuando me dejaste dijiste adiós todo lo que trate de ocultar por tanto tiempo salió a la luz impulsado por tu adiós, un adiós que me consume por dentro cada día, se que te fuiste por que no te supe amar, nunca te abrí mi corazón de la manera que tu esperabas quizás por que me segó el temor de no saber que era esto que estaba sintiendo algo tan cálido que día tras día inundaba por completo mi corazón, todo eso lo estaba sintiendo por ti, si por ti mi querida shizuru. Fui tan estúpida al no querer reconocer todo esto que siento por ti desde el primer día que te conocí en aquel hermoso jardín cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos en ese momento mi corazón de hielo se empezó a agrietar por el calor que emanaba el tuyo, y aun así sintiendo todo esto lo negué sin saber que te hacia tanto daño.

_Quiero olvidar dejar atrás mi error_

_Como despertar vivir con lo que soy_

_No te supe amar no abrí mi corazón_

_Me cegó el temor no vi en tu interior_

_Quiero desaparecer esas heridas de ayer_

_Tenme un poquito de fe_

_Se que puedo..._

Hoy que te veo lejos de mi, no se como logro despertar cada mañana, sabiendo que no estas junto a mi, que te tuve tan cerca y te perdí, pero no me doy por vencida hoy que tengo claro lo que siento por ti te buscare y nunca mas dejare que te alejes de mi, todas las dudas que puedas tener te juro las borrare con este amor tan profundo que tengo por ti, estoy completamente segura de que TE AMO, se que no solo por que te alejaste de mi reaccione y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, si no por que cada día el amor que sentía por ti crecía más y más, en mi interior como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción es por eso que decidí buscarte hasta que me perdones y te quedes conmigo para siempre.

_Quédate, quiero aprenderte a amar_

_Desnudar mi corazón sin condición_

_Quédate ámame un día mas_

_Tu perdón es mi salvación_

Hoy por fin te encontré te veías tan hermosa como siempre, caminabas tan sonriente que por un momento dude si me extrañarías, pero se que a veces tienes esa mascara puesta y no me daría por vencida, vine por ti y te llevaría conmigo aunque en ello se me fuera la vida, te seguí hasta tu departamento, no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, al estar frente a tu puerta sentía tantos nervios… toque dos veces se abrió la puerta, y entonces apareciste tu, sonreías pero al verme te quedaste en shock pienso que era la ultima persona que esperabas que estaría tocando a tu puerta verdad??.

_-Natzuki …. –_ tan solo escuchar mi nombre por ti fue tan maravilloso.

_-que haces aquí???-_ preguntaste asombrada

_-Vine por ti –_ te conteste con determinación

Logre ver un gran asombro en tus ojos, después mire esos labios los cuales tenia tantas ganas de besar y no me pude contener, me acerque poco a poco hacia ti, tu solo me veías sin decir nada y entonces los sentí eran tan delicados y suaves, en ese momento sentí que todo lo que quisiera realizar lo lograría teniéndote a mi lado… amándonos, te alejaste de mi pero no te lo permití antes te acerque mas y mas no quería separarme de ti.

– _Perdóname te amo – _fue lo que te dije, entonces una lagrima salió de tus bellos ojos carmesí

_No te pido más que no me dejes sola_

_Se que si te vas mi vida se acabo_

_Voy a desaparecer esas heridas de ayer_

_Tenme un poquito de fe_

_Se que puedo..._

Me sentí la peor mujer del mundo por causarte dolor pero se que si confías de nuevo en mi borrare todo el dolor que te ocasione

_- perdóname no te merezco -_ te dije y te limpia la lagrima con un delicado beso

_-no se como pude negarme por tanto tiempo este amor-_ ante mis palabras, tu reacción fue un beso que me elevo hasta el cielo haciéndome sentir la mujer mas dichosa y plena de la faz de la tierra por fin me sentía completa.

_-Quédate siempre conmigo shizuru, no te quiero volver a perder se que si te vas mi mundo se acabara, borrare todo el dolor que te cause te lo juro TE AMO -_ te confesé lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo

_-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y NUNCA ME ALEJARE DE TI TE LO JURO –_ esa fue tu contestación y hasta el día de hoy seguimos juntas viviendo nuestro eterno amor.

_Quédate, quiero aprenderte a amar_

_Desnudar mi corazón sin condición_

_Quédate ámame un día mas_

_Tu perdón es mi salvación_


End file.
